supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 2
Supernanny: The Theory 6 (2000 points) Best Worst #Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ WHAT THE SERIOUS (bleep)?!?!?! BECAUSE OF YOU, KARMIN'S "ACAPELLA" CHART PERFORMANCE, CALVIN HARRIS AND ELLIE GOULDING'S "I NEED YOUR LOVE" CONTINUED CHART PERFORMANCE, GLOBEVOTE X, AND THE GVB CHART BECAME SCRAPPED!!! GET BENT, YOU ARTIFICIAL VANDAL!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET A CHILD WHO IS BORN PROFOUNDLY AUTISTIC, DEAF, AND BLIND, AND ALL OTHER 50 CONDITIONS, BECOMES DIAGNOSED WITH AN OVARIAN CYST, AND DIES BEFORE AGE FIFTEEN, YOU EXTREME (bleep) TALKER!!!!!! GROW THE (bleep) UP!!!!! #Maggie Wilson ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE!!!!! SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY 6 IS PATHETIC, AND PLANKTON IS REALLY PATHETIC!!!!! SOPHIE IS A (bleep)!!!! GEMMA, ALYSSA, AND REICHERU ARE ALSO (bleep)S!!!!! #Sharpay Finster ~ NO! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! #Oliver Lake ~ DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! NOT A STEP CLOSER! #Lester Simpson ~ (bleep) OFF, YOU PATHETIC VANDAL!!!!! Satoko Chaiko (nee Tensha) (2010 points) Positive Negative Yuko Todaro (nee Chaiko) (2030 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I HATE YOU, DEMONIC POWER C***SUCKING MOTHER****ER! YOU MARRIED A CRAZY POWER DORK AND I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! 5thCent Entertainment (2060 points) Positive Negative #A secret character (Chartfanlover) ~ NO, MA'AM! (bleep) NO, MA'AM! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW F***ING DARE YOU?!?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HYPOCRITE?!?!?!?! AND THAT WAS TOTALLY F***ING CALLED FOR!!!!! Calling me names... Notice this: you DEFLATE and TUMBLE with tragedy in Summer 2013, the good version slowly starts to die then, BECOMES ILL IN AUTUMN 2013, WHICH MEANS THEPLANKTON5165 IS BETTER, AND IT AIN'T RECOVERIN' IN WINTER 2013-2014!!!! AND WHY THE SERIOUS F*** DO YOU INTEND TO TRY TO MAKE ANYONE WHO CREATES A CHART IN THE MOTHERF***ING NAME OF GLOBEVOTE PAY AN ARM AND A LEG EACH, YOU W****?!?!?!?! ALSO, YOU ARE A COPYCAT BUT TAKUMI SATO IS WORSE THAN YOU!!!!! THERE IS NO OTHER B***** OFFENSIVE AND PATHETIC FEMALE IN MY OPINION! IT'S ONLY YOU!!!! EITHER WAY, THEPLANKTON5165 PROVIDES THE HUGE CHART-COUNTDOWN VIDEOS AND VOTING CHARTS, AS WELL AS SUPERNANNY WIKIA AND ITS SISTER WIKI AND OFFSPRING SITES!!!!! YOU, HOWEVER, PROVIDE MINI CHART-COUNTDOWN VIDEOS, AS GLOBEVOTE ONLY ACCUMULATES ONE WEEKLY SUBSCRIBER, AND WOULD HAVE PROBABLY GARNERED MORE IF YOU APPROVED OF THEPLANKTON5165'S B***** IDEA!!!!! AND YOU SERIOUSLY WANTED F***ING WAR?!?!?! IF I COULD DECIDE WHEN 5THCENT FRIDAY WOULD OCCUR, IT WOULD BE FRIDAY THE 13TH!!!! IF CLOCKS WERE SET AHEAD, IT WOULD OCCUR IN MARCH-AUGUST IN THE NORTHERN HEMISPHERE IN THE EQUATOR, THEN IT WOULD OCCUR IN SEPTEMBER-FEBRUARY IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE IN NORTHERN ALASKA, AND VICE VERSA, AND MORE F***ING VICE VERSA!!!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ No offense, but I did not really like it when you blocked Plankton. He's nice. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I blocked WooManEater, now I don't HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO DO THAT TO PLANKTON-SAMA! YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU TOLD WOOMANEATER, THE OTHER MEGA-VANDALS AND THE S0i GANG F***ING LIES, AND YOU SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT THEM BEING PLANKTON'S SOCKPUPPETS JUST TO TROLL YOU, THAT'S THE REASON WHY THEY HURT US! THEY WERE FRAMED! YOU LIED TO THEM! YOU'RE A FRAUD! BLAMING PEOPLE WHO DONE NOTHING WRONG! Chartfanlover was right, you are acting like a traitor! not Plankton-sama! YOU CAN'T EVEN RIP OFF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! OR ANY OTHER FEMALE VILLIAN, THAT WAS HORRIBLE OF YOU! MAKES ME WANT YOU MORE THAN DEAD! MAKES ME WANNA SPLIT YOUR D*** HEAD OPEN! Have you ever seen AKIRA? Mein (my) favorite character is Tetsuo Shima, I WILL PRETEND YOU DON'T EVEN F***ING EXIST ANYMORE! You're so pathetic, If I find who you are in Real Life, I will do something awful and grudge you for 4000 years, even when you and me die! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: "What she did is a failure at life and she is useless! Both of you have equal Asian music. Plankton charts more than you! I'D RATHER WATCH 4KIDS YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!") #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Not a step closer to me!) #Catherine the Spellcaster ThePlankton5165 (2100 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ He's always nice at times, even thought he gives Alessandro an advantage of beating me. However, he doesn't do it because he wants to, he does it because he has to. To show how bad*** the Todaro family line is! I disagree with that, and he knows I dislike Giuseppe Todaro, but I know I have to get used to it a little, but not a lot, and I think Giuseppe is an annoying little traitor, I sometimes get annoyed with his creations, but I truly care about him, even though he gives Alessandro an advantage and 5thS*** has no right to block him for being innocent. In the Pokémon AU fanfic Get Win Line in the summer of 2016, Alessandro... LOST! It's the cool as f*** Jade and her family that helped me beat him! Had they not been there, he probably would've won. #Sophie the Otter ~ Yeah. You're one of my friends into being the creator of the SNFW! Negative #Iama Selfishdude ~ YOU'RE A 5THCENT WANNABE. THERE IS NO OTHER CHART VANDAL OR TRAITOR! IT'S ONLY YOU! YOU!!!!! #Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ Your antics cost 5thCent her chart! Gemma the Good Witch (2150 points) Positive #Catherine the Spellcaster #Sophie the Otter ~ You're quite a clever witch! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Negative #Giuseppe Todaro Onigiri (2210 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Negative Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp (Freak Foor dub) (2280 points) Positive #Gadadhara Bobbalu Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Let's face it here, folks. This *vomits* disturbing video is the second most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. It's even grosser than Grossology, Marvin Marvin, Almost Naked Animals, Lupo the Butcher, The Brothers Grunt, Mr. Meaty, the Spongebob SquarePants episode called The Splinter, root canals, and peptic ulcers combined. First of all. Many scenes are gross here, including Orla bawling blood out of her eyes, a wall turning into insects and grass, and Orla eating gross-looking cubes. It makes me want to vomit Otter furballs for 30 minutes. Secondly, the swearing is so loud that it makes my ears bleed. It is even uncensored, which makes me think that I want to ban this transcript in many parts of the world. Third of all, the creepy face is even scarier than Splaat, otherwise known as the Klasky-Csupo SSF. And the part where insects and rattlesnakes appear out of Orla's body parts is far too creepy. Overall, this is the second worst video ever, and I will not expect anything worse than it. And the grossness makes me feel sick. Well, I don't have the urge to be on- *Is about to vomit* My gosh, I think I am gonna... (expels a ton of otter barf)...barf. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Let's get real girls! they made the video, unrealistic, mind messing, pants wetting and disgusting, I hate this video, One, it's utterly disgusting, I'd rather be sick with Norovirus than look at this disaster, two, it's (bleep)ing disgusting, and in the Gadadhara Bobbalu version of Supernanny: The Theory Animated, three, they gave me a southern western accent on, even though that Reicheru is Japanese, the creepy face is scary as (bleep), that's one crazy dubbing company! Plus, Nicole sounds abusive as that horrible man, Giuseppe Todaro, who yells at his kids for nothing. Plus, Mold and gross lookin'-cubes? WTF?! I almost vomited when I seen that, UGHHHHH! Besides, GADADHARA! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR A***! He made no sense and needs a life! Those 3 companies are supposed to rip-off 4Kids! INSTEAD OF CEO! THEY HAVE A FANBOY AND HIS SONS PRETENDING TO BE WORKERS DOING IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY! IT'S A MAJOR RIP-OFF! And also, Orla cries blood and lava, her hands turns into snot, and ughhh, I don't wanna say more from this PIECE OF (bleep)! I (bleep)ING HATED IT!, IT'S HORRIBLE, (bleep)! AND IT SMELLS LIKE (bleep)! I'd rather listen to Sanji's 4Kids voice, over and over again! I HATE THIS (bleep)! Overall, it's disgusting, cheap, (bleep), and makes me wanna puke my guts up! It's even creepier than Pokemon Crystal World, where the opponents' Pokemon succeed level 100! Oh mein gott, someone...just....kill.Gadadhara. # Gemma the Good Witch Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team (2360 points) Positive Negative Roman Fritto Lontra (2450 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter Jennifer goes to a homeless shelter (Freak Foor dub) (2550 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THIS IS THE GROSSEST VIDEO I HAVE EVER VIEWED IN MY FIRST 14 YEARS OF MY LIFE! THE GROSSEST PART IS WHEN A CERTAIN OBJECT BECOMES MULTIPLE DISGUSTING THINGS! THIS VIDEO IS NEVER TOLERABLE! GET A GRIP, BOBBALU! My Immortal (The worst fanfiction ever) (2660 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Holy f***! What is this? you get a girl who spells everything wrong, adds sex scenes to every part, and she is a Mary-Sue, I'm only 25 and I behave better than the author, I'M GOTH AND I BEHAVE WAY BETTER THAN HER! HARRY IS IN GRYFFINDOR, B****! NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE GOTH AND GRYFFINDORS ARE PREPS! YOU JUST HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE BOOKS! F*** YOU TARA!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ What the f*** I'm I reading?! #Sophie the Otter ~ I never read it, because I heard that it's THE WORLD'S STUPIDEST FANFIC FROM PEOPLE MANY TIMES! THE AUTHOR MUST HAVE BEEN MENTALLY CHALLENGED! I'M ONLY 13 AND I BEHAVE BETTER THAN THE AUTHOR! #Toshio Samo (Translation: Mary-Sues, I'm a gothic little child and I behave better, I don't like certain pop, ut my mom loves Japanese pop and rock, Ebony is a b****!) Moon Madness (Total Drama All-Stars Freak Foor Dub) (2780 points) Positive #Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ Teeess eeez zaaa beeeee duuuuuu eeeeee! (This is the best dub ever!) Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THE WORLD'S STUPIDEST DUB ON AN EPISODE OF A MEDIOCRE SEASON OF MY FAVORITE TELETOON FRANCHISE! IT'S TOO DISGUSTING AND QUESTIONABLE!!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?! Basically, there was too much profanity, gross things coming out of Cameron's face, many items becoming various gross things, and not to mention Heather's creepy face! That's even scarier than the VID Mask! Plus, most of the females on there had their voices provided by that Ukrainian Twitaro fan girl! The loud screams make my ears bleed! UGH! It's worse than the dub of Jennifer Burb goes to a Homeless Shelter of the same censorship! (faints) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Gross..... #Gemma the Good Witch #Hans Kiranoko ~ Mein gott, vhat on Earth is this dub? It's even worse than the 4Kids One Piece dub! #Toshio Samo #Alda Kiranoko Grammer Nazi (2910 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ WHY THE F*** ARE YOU SO ANNOYING! RESPECT PEOPLE'S GODD*** GRAMMER! #Sophie the Otter ~ Reich, that's right. Where's the grammar police when you need them? PETA (3050 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ LET'S BURN THIS ORGANIZATION CENSORSHIP DOWN!!!! LET'S BURN IT AT THE STAKE!!!! # Catherine the Spellcaster #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Oi, stop posting NSFW posters of nude people, make s***ty flash games, and kids need to drink milk! I drink milk! I eat chicken nuggets, but only a little, like six, You kill, like, 4,000 animals per year, AND MCDONALD'S IS OKAY, I EAT IT DURING SPECIAL OCCASIONS AT MY HOUSE! AND STOP SUING NINTENDO FOR EVERY POKEMON GAME THEY RELEASE! THE STARTERS ARE CUTE AND LOVED! TO YOU, IT'S A PROMOTION FOR ANIMAL ABUSE, IT'S NOT TO ME! AND I LOVE POKEMON SINCE I WAS 3 AND I STILL LOVE IT! IT IS F***ING R*****ED FOR YOU TO MOCK MY FAVORITE GAMES AND CHARACTERS! I LOVE POKEMON MORE THAN EVERYTHING! EVEN MARIO! NO, DEFINITELY NOT THE TWITARO FAMILY MEMBER WHO KILLED ME IN THE GAMES, THE VIDEO GAME CHARACTER! YOU DONE THIS TO MY NEPHEW'S FAVORITE CHARACTER?! YOU ARE MEAN AND HORRIBLE! and you give animals lethal injectons, motherf***er, you better watch you p****s, F*** YOU! Why? Just, why?! WHAT DID SATOSHI AMD SHIGERU DO TO DESERVE THIS?! NO ONE DESERVES THIS! #Hans Kiranoko ~ I regret joining this s***, HOW THE F*** DID THEY TAKE A NUDE PICTURE OF MY ADOPTIVE MOM! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ I HATE YOUR POKEMON FLASH GAMES! POKEMON ARE NOT STUFFED INTO POKE-BALLS, THEY GET CAUGHT AND TRAINED! AND DID YOU EVER WATCH POKEMON, ESPECIALLY ASH AND PIKACHU SCENES?! HOW DARE THAT S*** TRIXIE TAKE MY FENNEKIN DOLL OFF ME! I DON'T BLAME HANS! #Sophie the Otter ~ Sorry, PETA, but there are many aspects that I would like to disagree on with you. The only thing that I agree with is killing animals for clothes. And what on Earth is with the nude people posters? That makes me cringe! Come on! There are over 24 billion chickens in the world! Don't make the people go vegan. #Tariko Kirochu ~ I agree with Reicheru and Sophie, these guys should not exist anywhere, I love Pokemon, I hate their flash games, people don't kill animals for this, people love animals, so go die. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel ~ You f***ers corrupted my sister, EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS A LIE! Thanks to you, she wrecked my Nintendo 3DS, so I got her arrested. #Jason Spotlow-Garbiel ~ I hate you for all the phony baloney you fill Bridget's head with! #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel ~ OMG! What have you done with my daughter Bridget?! Thanks to you, she won't eat out with the rest of the family, she now says that KFC is Kentucky Fried Cruelty. #David Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Last time my wife and I went to a parent-teacher conference at Bridget's school, her teacher told me that Bridget asked her classmates to sign the petition to boycott the circus when she heard about the upcoming field trip to the circus. She even handed PETA circus leaflets and stickers to them. #Andi Spotlow-Garbiel ~ LIES! LIES! LIES! #Mac Spotlow-Garbiel #Brie Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Vous ętes une charge de fausses rumeurs! Je veux arrêter Bridget joindre à vous! (Translation: "You guys are a load of false rumors! I want to stop Bridget from joining you!") #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Thanks to your s***ty excuses, I got into a big riot about Japan's Top Video Game Series', honestly, get to f***!) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I don't care what I eat, just, go away! it's like Unit 731 and Auschwitz, those animals that came in, never came out, It was an Animal Rights Headquarters conceived in h***, They're today's Nazis!) #Kenji Kawata ~ (Translation: I HAVE AN IDEA, STOP MOANING!) #Nicki Plone ~ I HATE IT! I DON'T LIKE IT! I DON'T F***ING CARE! YOU ARE ANNOYING OMNIVORES! MEAT IS NOT MURDER! AND QUIT COMPARING PEOPLE TO NAZIS! Germans were offended, Former Nazis were offended, Italians were offended, Japanese were offened, people from Soviet countries were offended, and I'm offended, my biological great-grandparents died in WWII! #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Go vegetarian? I'M ALREADY ONE! I also heard you b******s dressed up as KKK members, just to p*** off humanity! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (screaming and sobbing) (Translation: Stop! I'm begging you! STOP THIS "POKEMON-IS-ABUSIVE" NO MORE! MR. MIYAMOTO AND TAJIRI DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!) #Marilou the Otter ~ Thanks to you! You make Another Reicheru go into meltdowns! Just stop, 24 billion chickens! That is larger than the human and otter population! Lumoise City Save Glitch (From Pokemon X and Y) (3200 points) Positive Negative #Hans Kiranoko ~ THANKS TO ZIS (This) S***FEST! I HAD TO DELETE SAVE FILES 5 F***ING TIMES! THEN I UPGRADED IT AND IT'S GONE!!!! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I got Pokemon X for Christmas, I hope I don't lose my Fennekin, which I will nickname Tetsuo and my character, which I will name Bellatrix, nickname Bella, and I love Fennekin! like I did with every role-playing Pokemon game I ever owned, always Fire, FIRE STARTERS FTW! FIRE! FIRE! I suck at using Grass, So Chespin, no thank you! and Froakie, I use water better than Grass, but.....F*** NO! I like water and grass, but....not as starter Pokemon. Good thing the glitch is gone after you upgrade! Anyone that didn't have internet or internet that doesn't work or not supported to your 3DS, gomenasai, your save, starter, and event Pokemon, are all doomed, I call it the Gray Buildings of Doom since you're near buildings, and I call it You-Can't-Do-Anything-Again because you can't really do anything. #Setsuko Kiranoko ~ My nii-san should've listen to me after I warned him. I upgraded it, so the glitch is all gone! #Tariko Kirochu ~ THIS GLITCH IS TOO ANNOYING! I'VE LOST ABOUT 20 SAVE FILES AND STARTERS, ALL FENNEKIN! I really need to stop saving in the lines leading to the South Boulevard, Nintendo, good thing you fixed it! #Alda Kiranoko ~ Not again..... Missingno. And now this! It's gone now! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ Nii-san! It's all gone now! Orla gets sent to Military School (Freak Foor dub) (3360 points) Positive Negative #Gemma the Good Witch ~ There's one thing I want to say to that b**** who makes Freak Foor dubs. YOUR VIDEOS ARE STUPID! AKIRA (3530 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ BEST CYBERPUNK MOVIE EVER! I got Pokemon X, I'm going to name my Fennekin Tetsuo, because it develops it's Psychic type in the final stage. #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I love the characters, the storyline, the Sci-Fi, the action, everything! I read Toshio this in hospital) #Reiko Shako #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Awesome!) #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Not too bad I guess. #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ This is so awesome! Negative #Marshall Todaro ~ This movie is 1000% lame, take about 6 teens, 4 little kids, and they are psychics, blah, blah, blah, one of the teens become a universe, blah, blah, blah---BULLS***! #Satoko Kisho ~ (Translation: I can't read it without crying, this was Yuyu (Ryo Kisho's nickname)'s favorite manga series, I can't watch it without thinking of him.) #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ NOT (bleep)ING CUTE AT ALL! Supernanny: The Theory 8 prototype (3710 points) Aikatsu (3900 points) Positive #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) #Amanda Higgleburg Neutral Negative #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Well, duh. EWWW! GIRLY STUFF! I WANT TEEN TITANS! Langbroek Family Treehouse (Freak Foor dub) (4100 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ WHOEVER MADE THIS LOAD OF TRASH SHOULD BE DEAD! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ No way I'm not watching this! #Princess Starlight Category:Lists